


A gift for Mercy

by OverNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverNoot/pseuds/OverNoot
Summary: A short secret santa gift as part of the r/pharmercy discord.





	A gift for Mercy

It was turning into a quiet and lonely Christmas Lena thought as the slowly walked the bare and quiet halls of the Gibraltar watch point. The holiday season had thinned their ranks considerably; some such as Torbjörn and Lucio had managed to get leave to go see their families and two last minute missions had sent almost everyone else to the far corners of the globe, now only four lonely souls occupied the watch point; McCree, Angela, Fareeha and herself.

Much to her disappointment Lena had been unable to get leave over Christmas to visit her sorely missed family, to have everyone else leave on missions was a further blow to her Christmas spirit. Thankfully Angela, one of her oldest friends was still on base which made her Lena’s current destination. As she expected she found the good doctor slumped over her desk, not an unusual sight as Angela had a tendency to overwork herself.

“Oh doc, what are we going to do with you?” Lena laughed quietly to herself. She soon noticed the discarded coffee cups and food wrappers strewn about the place and so set about quietly cleaning up. As she cleaned she begun to hear footsteps over Angela’s quiet snores approaching the medical bay door. They were too regular and lacked the jingle of spurs for it to be McCree meaning it was Fareeha, their newest recruit.

Fareeha or as per her codename Pharah had only joined overwatch a few months prior. She was on loan from a private security company and in the short time she had been with the group she had already proved her worth. On the battlefield she was a strong and commanding presence making it clear to all that given time she would likely end up running the organisation. On base however was a different story, Fareeha was an extremely quiet and private person who rarely spoke or got involved in anything expect for mission briefings. This had given her a mystical aura about her that made most including Lena curious to find out more about the Egyptian.

As Lena suspected the door to the med bay opened to reveal Fareeha standing beyond in the hall. The first thing she noticed was not Fareeha’s lack of clothing as she was still in her gym gear but the blanket tucked under one of her arms.

“Hiya love” Lena whispered with a slight wave. “I thought I’d do her a favour while she slept.” She nodded to the now almost full trashcan beside Angela’s desk. Fareeha watched her with a frown as she went back to cleaning up.

“This is for the doctor” Fareeha said betraying little emotion in her accented voice. “I do not wish for her to get cold… it would be bad for the mission.” She said before turning to leave.

Although she pretended not to notice Lena saw out the corner of her eye that Fareeha looked back, paused, frowned then continued on her way. “Well that was nice of her wasn’t it?” Lena whispered to the oblivious doctor as she wrapped her in the blanket.

\---

Lena watched silently from her spot at the kitchen counter as Fareeha went about making her dinner. She was always impressed with the efficiency the Egyptian displayed in almost everything she did. It seemed to her that Fareeha had managed to get all the elements of her dish to be ready at exactly the same time.

“Where is the doctor?” Fareeha asked suddenly almost knocking Lena off her chair with fright. Up until now Fareeha hadn’t said a word as she cooked.

“Still asleep I guess.” Lena said once she had recovered from her fright. She watched as Fareeha frowned and went deep into thought, her eyes moving between the clock hanging from the wall, the door and her plate of food. Wordlessly she watched Fareeha get another plate from the cupboard and place it next to her steaming meal. Fareeha then scraped off slightly more than half onto the new plate before taking both with her out of the room.

Lena frowned as she watched Fareeha leave. She thought to follow her but knew where she would likely end up.

One of the first orders Fareeha was given upon joining overwatch was to become Angela’s partner. Even before she had been officially brought on overwatch leadership had been thinking about how best to improve Angela’s abilities out in the field, putting another person up in the sky with her was an obvious tactical decision. Unbeknownst to everyone else Fareeha had also been ordered to keep Angela safe at all costs. Angela was one of their more valuable agents and had been the subject of numerous attacks in the past. So it was no surprise when people started to notice that Fareeha spent more time with Angela than the rest of overwatch combined.

Lena was still lost in thought when Angela arrived carrying two empty plates. “Hello Lena” She said cheerfully.

“Hey Angie, how was your dinner.” She noticed the faintest of blushes grow on Angela’s face as she smiled.

“It was very nice, Fareeha was good enough to bring me some. Did you know she is an excellent cook?”

“No I didn’t, she hasn’t made me or anyone else for that matter food before.”

“Oh.” Angela said sounding surprised. “Well I’m sure she would if you asked her to. She’s nice like that.” She said as she went about cleaning her two plates. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”

“No.” Lena sighed. “I’ll try and give Emily a call later but she’s at a dinner with her family tonight.” She said sadly.

“Do you miss her?” Angela asked to which Lena nodded. “Well.” She sighed. “At least you have someone to miss, not all of us are so lucky.” She said sadly.

“What are your plans for tonight doc?” Lena asked, surprising Angela from her thoughts.

“Oh… Well I agreed to show Fareeha through the garden, then I suppose ill turn in early. I actually fell asleep at my desk earlier today.” Angela laughed.

“A walk through the garden? How romantic. Watch out for mistletoe.” Lena teased. “It’s good you two are finally going out on a date.”

“A date?” Angela spluttered. “We’re not going on a date… are we?”

Lena shrugged “It could go either way. Who’s idea was it?”

“Fareeha’s” Angela said. “But we always go on walks around the base together.”

“Well do you want it to be a date?”

Angela lent back against the counter as she thought. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” she said quietly. “I mean I’ve only known her for a few months but we really hit it off and now she’s one of my closest friends.”

“So you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me, why did you make me rig the secret Santa so that you would get Fareeha’s name?” Lena asked.

“Because I already knew what I wanted to get her.” Angela blushed when Lena nodded for her to continue. “I got her a bracelet that we saw in town together and I made her a coupon book.” She tried to avoid Lena’s eyes and grin that were forcing her to continue. “… for massages. But only because she hurt her shoulder… it was an a joke between us.” She desperately tried to explain despite Lena’s laughter.

“Yeah you definitely want this to be a date.” Lena laughed. “Go on, you don’t want to be late for your date.” She said as she waved Angela towards the door.

\---

Angela walked the barren halls full of a nervous energy. Each step that brought her closer to her agreed meeting place with Fareeha made her question all of her previous interactions with her closest friend. “I don’t think it’s a date.” She said quietly to herself. Sure they held hands as they walked, but they had been doing that for weeks and it had just come naturally. But apart from that there was no extra contact, well except for their hug at the end that seemed to be longer than a normal hug but shorter than what she wished. And yes they had slept in the same bed on two occasions but that was only because there weren’t enough beds at the safe house. It was just a coincidence that it had been the best two nights of sleep she had ever had, waking up in Fareeha’s arms had nothing to do with it.

“Doctor Ziegler.” Fareeha’s cheerful voice silenced the thoughts and doubts in Angela’s mind. “I was worried you had forgotten about me.”

“I could never, but please you know not to call me doctor after hours.”

“Apologies” Fareeha said, bowing slightly. “Shall we?” She asked as she offered her hand like she had done a number of times before.

Despite her nerves Angela didn’t hesitate in taking Fareeha’s warm hand, the customary squeeze sending a bolt of joy and excitement though her body.

Despite being sheltered by the wind the open air garden was still quite cold as the pair stepped out of the protection of the watchpoint. They walked around the garden slowly hand in hand talking about everything and nothing. Occasionally they stopped so Fareeha could ask about a plant. Unfortunately botany was not Angela’s strong point and she found herself feeling strangely disappointed that she couldn’t help Fareeha more.

“Is everything alright Angela?” Fareeha asked when they came to a bench. “You seem distracted.” She said as she sat down.

“Do I?” Angela asked as she sat down next to Fareeha, acutely aware of their closeness.

Fareeha nodded. “Is something wrong?”

Angela shook her head and sighed. She knew from previous experience that it was almost impossible to hide anything from Fareeha. “Just Lena teasing me.” She cringed at how childish she sounded.

“Teasing you?” Fareeha frowned. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

Angela smiled at the offer and moved closer to Fareeha’s warm body. “No its fine. She just made me question some things. Fareeha what are we?”

“What are we?” Fareeha repeated. “I don’t think I understand the question.”

“Our relationship.” Angela clarified. “What does this mean?” she asked holding up their joined hands.

“Have I done something wrong?” Fareeha asked sounding hurt.

Angela felt her heart almost break when Fareeha’s eyes turned down to avoid hers and her hand let go of hers. “Of course you haven’t.” she desperately tried to reassure her. “I just want to know where we stand.” She said as she cupped Fareeha’s cheek and brought her eyes up to meet hers. “Lena made me realise that my feelings for you have crept up on me. This morning I thought we were just really good friends but now… I find myself thinking that maybe we could try being more.” After what seemed like an eternity of waiting a flood of relief washed over her as Fareeha begun to smile.

“I think I would like us to try being more too.” Fareeha said as she rested her head against Angela’s. 

“Fareeha?” Angela asked quietly.

“Yes?” Fareeha replied with a broad and beautiful smile that almost make Angela forget what she was going to say.

“Can we go inside? It’s really cold.”

\---

“I have a confession to make.” Fareeha said as she walked hand in hand with Angela towards her quarters. “I didn’t ask you to walk me through the garden just to tell me about the plants.”

“Oh?”

“I saw that someone had put some mistletoe up over the archway in the centre of the grounds. I was hoping to get you under it.” Fareeha said with a hint of embarrassment.

“Fareeha.” Angela quietly laughed as they stopped in front of her door. “If you had wanted to kiss me you should have asked.”

“But we were just friends then.”

Angela nodded “So now you don’t need to ask.” She said slowly with a slight smile. She felt all her blood rush to her cheeks as she felt Fareeha’s hand cup her cheek and their lips softly come together. She sighed happily as she parted and she rested her head against Fareeha’s chest. “Goodnight Fareeha” She said as she gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Goodnight Angela” Fareeha said before kissing her blond hair and reluctantly letting her go. “Sleep well.” She added as she watched the final glimpses of Angela disappear behind the door, hidden until tomorrow.


End file.
